Chapter I: The Evacuation for Survival Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter 1, Part 3 of The Journey of the Colonization, The Evacuation for Survival. Characters Manny Sid Diego Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Igor Scamper and Brain Mumbo Jumbo Banjo Kazooie Tulio Miguel Rodney Copperbowttom Fender Pinwheeler Transcript With the primates, the bear, the bird, the hunchback, the rabbit, the robot with the organic brain, the shaman, the robots, and the two men from Spain safely in the icy ship, it was almost time to go. On the icy ship deck, the Herd begin to meet each other. Kazooie: Hey, Banjo! I see two animals that we haven't seen before. Maybe you should ask them. Banjo: Um.... Who are you two? Sid: Hello, I am Sid the Sloth. Diego: The name's Diego. We're friends of Manny. Banjo: Hello, my name is Banjo, and this is my friend, Kazooie. Kazooie: Hi. Diego: Well, it's good to meet you. And now we're gonna get out of this island before the flood comes. Donkey Kong: Hi, who are you? Banjo: My name is Banjo. Kazooie: And my name is Kazooie. So, what is your name? Donkey Kong: My name's Donkey Kong, and this is my partner, Diddy Kong Diddy Kong: Hi, nice to meet you. Banjo: Well, what did you guys do before? Donkey Kong: Long time ago, Diddy Kong and I planted the banana plantation on my home. Kazooie: So, do you like bananas? Donkey Kong: Yes, because bananas give me strength. Without bananas, I feel so weak. Kazooie: Well, now we can stay with each other on the icy ship and feel safe. Fender: Oh no! Sid: What? What is it? Fender: The big wave is coming, and it's heading towards the island! Manny: Diego, release the ship quickly! (Diego cuts the vine off with his paw claw, and the icy ship moves) Manny: Hold on, guys! Here we go! (The gigantic wave crashes the entire island, and the icy ship moves faster from its tidal wave behind it.) Igor: Whoa! We're going very fast now! Rodney: Hold on tight! Don't fall into the ocean! You might end up getting drowned. (The waves pushes the icy ship) Igor: Whoa! (The icy ship slows down) Banjo: Whoa! That was a bumpy ride! Diego: Are you guys okay? Kazooie: Yeah, we're fine. Mumbo Jumbo: (groans) Mumbo's head hurts... Manny: Well guys, we're sorry that all of your colonies are destroyed in the tsunami, but at least we all made it onto the boat safely. Miguel: I can't believe you actually saved us from the gigantic wave. Manny: Yes, that's why I am trying to help you. Scamper: So, what are we going to do now? Manny: I don't know. Maybe we'll find land. Tulio: And just how are we going to do that? We don't even have a map or a compass! Rodney: But this will. Brain: What is that uh.... thingamajig? Rodney: That is a holomap. Diego: A what? Rodney: A holomap. I found it in the crash site. I know how this works. Here! Watch! All you have to do is push the power button, (push the power button) and... (The holomap activated) Rodney: Voila! You can see a holographic map that is floating on the device. Now we can know the places where we are. Manny: That's amazing! Where's us? (Rodney pushes the button and the holomap shows the arrow) Manny: Wow, the holomap really does show us where we are. Rodney: Thank you. Diego: Well, now we got the holomap, I'd say it's time to begin on our journey. Manny: Good idea. (to everyone) Alright, guys! Listen up! We have to stick together. And remember, we're the herd and that means we're a team. Let's go sailing! And so, the Herd begin on their journey to live in the different places. End of Chapter I To be continued.... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Jtn2t Category:The Journey to the Colonization Category:The Evacuation for Survival Category:Transcripts